


I Knew Who I Was This Morning.

by Mercia



Series: Under the Moon [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Forgetting, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Loki Feels, Nargles, Pain, Red Room, Set during Avengers 2012, Wrackspurts, mission, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a man in green and black pyjamas that Luna knows but won't remember. Whilst on a Red Room mission as surveillance and response, Luna sees someone from her past. DRABBLE.<br/>I know who I was when I got up this morning, but I think I must have been changed a few times since then. -Lewis Carol (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew Who I Was This Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoy this drabble! (and all that crap.) It's set during the Avengers Assemble movie and Luna is about seven/eight.

It's not until two and a half weeks after Luna's first mission, that she's allowed to see the outside world again. And even then she's just running surveillance for an older girl's op.

To be honest, Luna doesn't even know what it is. She's just here to check for hostiles (which she's good at since they always seem to have really fat and angry red Wrackspurts) and to terminate if necessary. 

Of course the mission goes wrong. She's crouching down on a building opposite the target area when a man in fancy, green leather pyjamas and a ridiculous gold hat appears.

He looks familiar somehow…

But anyways, he has a whole clump of wrackspurts and nargles surrounding him, she's surprised he can even see.

Oh and people are screaming and running around and the older girl should have made contact by now. 

She hasn't and Luna can tell by now that she probably won't.

Mr Green-fancy-pants speaks now and the people have paused.

He tells them to bow, and that human beings crave subjugation.

Luna wants to laugh and tell him that it is he that is in submission. But she doesn't.

He tells them(and reminds Luna- because she definitely recognises him) that his name is Loki. 

One brave old soul of a man decides to stand up. He almost dies.

A quinjet arrives full of people Luna has learned about recently, the infamous Avengers(evil and bloodthirsty villains.)

Luna decides to get the hell out of there, the other girl's comms have gone static anyway. 

She takes one last look at this Loki man. She knows him.

It starts to rain.

....

It isn't until she's returned to the academy that she remembers. 

Mr Loki. Long bony fingers, cold comforting touch and the endless tales of wonder from a silky cool voice.

But remembering hurts her head so, so, so much! Like Nargles and Wrackspurts are playing tug of war in her head! This feels WRONG.

She can't! Luna can't- shouldn't remember. 

She should just forget the green and gold man. (It hurts to much!)

Forget. Yes, forget everything.

What was his name again?

Umm... Who's name?

What?

Luna goes to sleep. Don't worry, she doesn't dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you liked this then please review! Thank you for reading!  
> Mercia x


End file.
